Fake Relationship
by Silenzioso
Summary: Tsuna and Byakuran's relationship was fake. Byakuran thought Tsuna didn't knew. One-shot. Warning: Contain Yaoi[BL/Boys Love]


**Title: Fake Relationship**

**Disclaimer: I, Silenzioso, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

"A-Ahh!" moaned out a brunette as he felt his prostate getting ramp countless times. His cheeks were flushed and eyes half lidded. "B-Byakuran-sama!" he cried out as he cummed on his lover's hand. Even after he had come, his lover kept on ramping him roughly. "Ugh!"

"Hahaha~ Is Tsu-chan already tired?" asked the white haired teen above the bruette. The white haired teen was sweating, but so much as the brunette. And he looked like very energetic even after those many rounds.

The brunette smiled weakly and replied, "If Byakuran-sama is still energetic, I'll endure. I'd do anything for Byakuran-sama."

The white haired grinned, satisfied with the answer he got. "Oh, Tsu-chan~ You make me happy!" he exclaimed, though the brunette knew it was a lie.

The brunette from the start knew he was just being used as a tool. Even their relationship was fake. Those smile on his crush's face, those touchy affections, those three words of 'I-love-you'... they were all fake, and the brunette knew. Though, he didn't care. He just love his crush too much. As long as he could make his lover happy, he would do anything, even as to go to hell on the white haired teen's place.

O-O-O-O-O

"Marshy, marshy, marshmallow~," sang out a white haired teen as he strolled down the corridor of his mansion. He was too preoccupied with his 'marshy' that he didn't notice his lover sneaking up on him.

"Byakuran-sama!" shouted the brunette from behind his lover in glee, surprising the white haired teen. He grinned, seeing his lover almost tripping.

"Oh, Tsu-chan! Don't scare me!" said the pouty Byakuran as he resumed walking and munching on his marshmallow. He heard the brunette chuckled, but it sounded off. He looked over his shoulder to see his lover looking at the ground with unreadable expression. "Tsu-chan? What's wrong?" he asked curiously, not worried one bit.

"Just thinking," replied the brunette softly. He looked back up and muttered sadly, "Ne, I'm sorry if I'll be no use of you."

Byakuran was confused of the words, but just shrugged it off.

"The sky of the sea will fall~ But his death is of no worth~," sang out the brunette suddenly.

The white haired teen felt cold from the sentence of the unknown song. It made him... scared for the first time. The sentence, it was as if something bad was going to happen, but he didn't know what. Too afraid to ask, he just resumed walking with the brunette singing the smae sentence.

O-O-O-O-O

"Ugh!" groaned a brunette as he held his chest where a bullet had pierced through. He coughed up some blood. With his left hand, he shot the intruder. He was too careless. Damn his bad luck. He knew by his intuition he'd die any minute. With will power, he walked to his desk and snatched an envelope.

"Gao~," roared Natsu worriedly while looking at its master.

"N-Natsu, I can't live a-any longer," said the brunette, kneeling in front of his box weapon. "G-Give this to B-Byakuran-sama," he ordered with a tears stricken smile.

Natsu was scared and wanted to not believe what his master had said, but Natsu knew his master wasn't joking. Natsu bit the envelope that had some blood.

"G-Go now!" commanded the brunette. He watched as his box weapon reluctantly went out of the window. Once his box weapon was out of sight, he sat against the wall. He was panting and breathing was becoming hard. He cried, feeling lonely. "A-At least, I've become use of Byakuran-sama...," he muttered.

O-O-O-O-O

Byakuran was as usual slacking off word and mucnhing on his sweet treat.

"Gao!" a familiar roar was heard from outside the window.

The white haired teen turned around and was surrpised to see Natsu looking desperate and sad. When his eyes landed on the envelope with smeared blood, he raised a brow. He got up and walked to the window, oening it.

Natsu laid the envelope on the window sill before Natsu ran off back to the Vongola mansion. It hope its master was still alive.

Byakuran noticed the handwritting to be his lover. He opened the envelope, not caring of the blood. As he read, his eyes widened.

[Dear Byakuran-sama

When you read this, I'm probably dead. I'm sorry I can't be of any use. And you probably wouldn't care of my death since I knew our relationship wasn't even mutual. I was even hoping to see your true smile, but now that I'm dead, it'll just be a wish I won't get. I've always love you, and you know that. You never did care for me, I know that. This world is full of fake, huh. But if I could be by your side and can make you happy, I don't care if I were to be deceived by my own fantasy. Reality is harsh, but I ran away from it coz I just can't give up my feelings for you. Anyway, I hope you'll forgive me for even being dellusional and conceited for thinking you'd one day care for me. I love you.

Yours truly,  
Tsunayoshi  
(The Vongola Decimo)]

"So he knew," choked out the white haired teen. He felt his tears trickled down his face and was confused. Why was he crying? Was he crying for his dead lover? But he didn't care for his dead lover... does he? He doesn't know. He just don't know. It's frustrating.

He gritted his teeth and his hand on the paper clenched, crumbling the paper. "Fuck you, Tsu-chan," he cursed. "This got to be some kind of a joke!" he screamed. He glared at the envelope and paper with distatse and hatred. "I hate you, Tsu-chan," he stated. "Hate you, hate you, hate you!"

**[A/N: Crappy, huh. I just type this down to kill my boredom when the signal started to mess with me. *annoyed* Well, hope you guys won't hate me for making such lousy fanfic. I didn't check for the spelling nor grammar, so please don't remind me of that, I know. I'm just not good with English... much less my own mother tongue. *sigh* Ciao!]**


End file.
